The Rise and Fall
by Chocofreakazoid
Summary: So how really did Galbatorix become King? Did he win an election? No. Did he do something really amazing that made the people of Alagaesia like him? Definitely no. Then what? Read this woeful tale to find out. REVIEW PLEASE!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from the Eragon books.

**The Rise and Fall**

Galbatorix sat in his hide out that lay deep within the Spine, cursing his failure in destroying the Varden and celebrating the final blow he struck on Vrael.

The Varden would collapse without Vrael, the leader of the Riders, their skilled elven fighter who was the only person who ever defeated him. He needed to be wiped out or killed; otherwise, the Varden would only become more powerful.

As he pondered on the destruction of Vrael and the Varden, Morzan, his first and most devoted member of the Forsworn, burst into the room panting. He seemed to have sprinted all the way from the other side of their hide out to Galbatorix's room.

"What is it?" barked Galbatorix. He had just been defeated, was in the middle of devising a plan and he was in no mood to be disrupted by petty conflicts and fighting challenges that often took place between his followers.

"Galbatorix," said Morzan, saluting him. His voice was deep and excited. "We have discovered the location of Vrael!"

Galbatorix, who had been fingering each delicate pattern that had been engraved in on his black sword stopped abruptly.

"What did you say?" he whispered, hardly daring to believe this. He was completely thrown by this astonishing piece of information as he did not expect to face Vrael for another year. Could he really have chanced upon such an opportunity?

"I said, we have discovered the sanctuary of Vrael," said Morzan proudly.

"Where is it? I must know _now_!" said Galbatorix urgently, his black eyes popping. It was an unnerving sight.

"Sir, it is the old mountain, Edoc'sil," said Morzan. He was clearly brimming with confidence and pride as he relayed this valuable piece of information to Galbatorix.

Galbatorix jumped up. When standing, he was a remarkable sight; over six feet tall, muscular and always seemed to be prepared to fight. His appearance could also be deceiving as he was old and deemed unfit to fight by those who were young and arrogant.

He marched impressively out of the room, stopped and shouted to his followers, "We are preparing for battle! Gather here this _instant_!

Due to the power he exercised over the Forsworn, no one hesitated to stand in front of him the moment they were summoned. They waited apprehensively as Galbatorix glared at them with Morzan by his side.

"Morzan has discovered Vrael's sanctuary!" His words were followed by loud cheers from the small crowd.

"We are going to attack. Gather your weapons and prepare to fight!" More cheers followed. Their eyes brightened, and the bloodlust showed on their faces.

As soon as they were dismissed, the men rushed, gathering their swords, bows, arrows- everything that would be of use to in battle. Blades whistled through the air, and armor clattered loudly as they made their preparations.

"Excellent, excellent," muttered Galbatorix as he watched his men prepare for battle.

He knew the battle would not last long, nor that it would be too difficult to breach the security of Edoc'sil. Vrael was weak. _He paused when he could have overpowered me_, Galbatorix thought to himself._ Now he will pay the price of hesitation._

He walked calmly towards his dragon Shruikan. He was enormous with lustrous black scales that glittered sinisterly in the light. His red eyes glowed with interest.

_So we are going to attack, Master?_ asked Shruikan. He bowed his great head as a sign of respect when Galbatorix stood in front of him.

_Good, you remembered to bow. I see you are learning your manners. And how many times have I told you _not_ to be in my head?_ answered Galbatorix, his tone angry. Shruikan dared to raise his head to stare at Galbatorix with one scarlet eye.

_Master, we are partners are we not? _asked Shruikan, but he said the wrong thing. Galbatorix's face contorted with rage and struck him hard. He was strong, strong enough to hurt Shruikan with a single blow.

_How many times have I told you - I am your _master_, not _partner roared Galbatorix. _You still have much to learn about who is _Master

Shruikan whimpered, and ducked his head, cowering before him. _Forgive me Master._ Galbatorix ignored him and turned away. _We are leaving to fight Vrael. Rally the other dragons._ Shruikan nodded and walked away, taking heavy steps and leaving gigantic footprints.

Since Galbatorix exercised great control over his followers and their dragons, they were ready to leave in no time. Galbatorix strapped himself onto his saddle and called to the other Riders, "It is time to leave!"

Fourteen great dragons rose into the air and flew away. They had been camped outside of Teirm and glided over the ocean-side city, scaring the residents with their massive fleet, and shocking the Teirm guards out of their wits.

After a mere three hours of swift flying, they reached their destination: Edoc'sil. It was a vast mountain, made of solid stone that had been composed over a period of thousands of years. A tower was perched near the very top. It had been on of the Riders outposts since they had been formed. The base was thick and the only possible way to get in was through flying.

Galbatorix grinned. He could see guards on duty with his keen sight and at the sight of fourteen massive dragons, they jumped and tried to run but-

"Jierda," barked Galbatorix, extending one hand, palm up. He broke the spine of the guard who fell with blood oozing out. The other guard screamed in terror but within seconds, he, too, fell to the ground dead.

The Forsworn began to attack the Riders who had been inside Edoc'sil but Galbatorix did not join them.

_Shruikan, you must wait here for me until I have returned or ordered you to come._

_Master, will you not kill the other Riders first?_

_I will do what I wish and I wish to kill Vrael,_ growled Galbatorix. He leapt off Shruikan, landing with a elegance that shouldn't have been possible from that height. He strode confidently into Edoc'sil. This was it. He was going to finish the weak and unworthy Vrael. In doing so, he would become the most powerful Rider in all of Alagaesia! The thought sent a thrill in his spine.

He searched every room he came upon as he ascended the tower, his black sword held high in his hand. He became increasing frustrated as room after room yielded no results.

"We are _not_ playing hide-and-seek Vrael," he shouted menacingly, his terrible voice echoing against the high walls. "Show yourself if you dare. If you have what it takes to defeat me, show yourself and _fight_!"

He thought he saw something move in the shadows and with his sword, slashed at the thin air.

"Lurking in the shadows like a coward, are you," taunted Galbatorix, hoping he could provoke Vrael out of hiding. He slashed at the air again, thinking he saw Vrael.

"Cowardice comes from fear. Fear leads to tyranny. Tyranny leads to death," said a voice behind Galbatorix.

Galbatorix spun around and saw an elven man standing before him He was tall, slimly muscular with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. It was none other than Vrael. Though he seemed physically fit, Galbatorix knew he was wounded. On their last encounter, he had struck him between his ribs which unfortunately did not kill him.

"So you finally decided to show yourself. How very brave of you to do so," sneered Galbatorix.

"Bravery is something you never understood Galbatorix, nor ever will. You shouldn't talk about that which you are ignorant."

Galbatorix drew his sword. Vrael followed suit. There was a sudden hush.

"You cannot win Vrael," said Galbatorix, tauntingly. "You are weak and hesitant. You show mercy and this is where you along with the rest of the Varden fail."

"Your concept of failure is a woeful sign of stupidity," said Vrael, "The righteous few who believe in committing acts of mercy and kindness are far from failure. They are able to lead the people with their willing cooperation because they are confidant in how trustworthy and just they are."

Galbatorix lunged at Vrael with his sword but missed. Vrael, like all elves, were skilled and speedy, stepsiding his forward lunge before moving.

Vrael targeted his heart and stabbed at it, avoiding Galbatorix's own sword. He managed to slash Galbatorixs hand, causing a deep gash, blooding spilling out of his wrist and Galbatorix dropped his sword.

Vrael took this as an opportunity for him to attack and dived at him, slicing his shoulder open, more blood pouring out, staining Galbatorix's tunic.

"Adurna!" shouted Galbatorix; a sphere of water formed in his hand which he shot at Vrael.

"Skölir nosa fra Adurna," said Vrael quickly. The sphere was deflected off a transparent shield and bounced back at Galbatorix. He dodged and yelled "Brisingr!"

A ring of fire formed around Galbatorix and Vrael.

"You cannot escape now Vrael," said Galbatorix, menacingly. "I can sense your exhaustion and you will never win."

"Good always defeats evil in the end," said Vrael, but with a weary look in his eyes. "And I will fight until the evil is finished, or I am."

"Malthinae," bellowed Galbatorix. The spell was quick and unexpected. Vrael's arms suddenly snapped to his sides as invisible bonds constricted his torso.

"Letta," cried Vrael, but the spell was strong and persistent because Galbatorix was holding it, making it difficult to stop. The price of preventing it was a great deal of his energy.

The force knocked Vrael to the ground, breathing hard. He stood up, the pain in his ribs ignited from the fall. Galbatorix grabbed his sword and charged at him with his sword. He missed once more, as Vrael, with a great effort, rolled out of harm's way.

Vrael stabbed at him again, almost succeeding in sticking his sword his stomach. But then Galbatorix played a dirty trick. He kicked Vrael in the crotch, knocking him to the ground once more.

Blood was oozing out of his half-healed wound. He coughed and blinked. Galbatorix stood over him. Vrael's eyes were wide with shock. In that moment, he seemed weak and dimished.

"Good bye, Vrael," said Galbatorix triumphantly, and he chopped Vrael's head off. Blood stained the floor as the head rolled off. Galbatorix left the bloody corpse behind without another look, or thought about the atrocity he committed.

Galbatorix felt the blood rushing in his veins and he felt a sense of power, accomplishment. He threw back his head and laughed, exhilarated.

_Shruikan!_

The black dragon ripped the roof open and saw the bloody corpse next to a blood stained and triumphant Galbatorix. The mighty dragon gave a great roar, flared his wings and landed heavily in front of his master, bowing his head respectfully.

Galbatorix climbed onto his back, and flew to where the remaining Riders and the Forsworn fought.

As soon as they saw him approach, he smiled, causing the last Riders to stop dead in their fighting stance. Every pair of eyes present were watching him.

"Your hero is dead," said Galbatorix. The Riders gasped but were hardly heard over the raucous cheers of the Forsworn.

"From now on,_ I_ am the King and there will never be any question of authority _ever_ _again_." He looked coldly at the remaining Riders. "Kill them."

The Forsworn then slaughtered the remaining Riders who had fought bravely for Vrael.

From then on, Galbatorix was the ruler of Alagaesia and from then on, Galbatorix was King Galbatorix.

Thus, the era of Vrael and his skillful Riders ended and the tale of Eragon, the farm boy began.

* * *

Yeah, I was in a depressive mood, suffering writers block so I ended up writing this. I tend to get through them better when I take a break and write a one-shot. Read and review, also if you like funny stuff, read _Enter Galbatorix_ because its a humorous event where Galbatorix meets Lord Voldemort. If you review, I'll love you forever! 

-the Chocofreakazoid


End file.
